


A Supernatural Lunch Date

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Life When You're Supernatural [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood Drinking, Bogeyman Bucky, Clairvoyant Clint, Drabble, Dragon Shifter Steve, Dragon Steve, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mind Control, OT4, Polyamory, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: "Would you like some fries with that attitude?" 
Garlic from the diner’s kitchen assaulted Tony’s nostrils. He sneezed as his senses adjusted to the pungent scent. He looked around the diner, ignoring the hostess who had greeted him and asked if he was ready to be seated.Tony’s gaze landed on the booth that his three boyfriends occupied.The waitress opened her mouth to speak, and Tony locked eyes with her. He watched as her green eyes glazed over. He smiled. “I’m going to take a seat with my boyfriends, and you’re going to ignore us unless we call for your attention.”The girl nodded numbly and Tony strolled over to the booth.Sometimes being a vampire had it’s perks.





	

Tony shielded his eyes and grumbled as the sun threatened to scorch his retina’s even under the protection of his sunglasses. He reeked of sunscreen, his body was covered so thoroughly in the lotion that he swore if someone were to grab him right now, he’d slide right out of their hands. He pulled down his hoodie down more to guard his face further from the sun, even as he ducked into the diner Clint had selected for this particular date.

Garlic from the diner’s kitchen assaulted Tony’s nostrils. He sneezed as his senses adjusted to the pungent scent. He looked around the diner, ignoring the hostess who had greeted him and asked if he was ready to be seated.

Tony’s gaze landed on the booth that his three boyfriends occupied.

The waitress opened her mouth to speak, and Tony locked eyes with her. He watched as her green eyes glazed over. He smiled. “I’m going to take a seat with my boyfriends, and you’re going to ignore us unless we call for your attention.”

The girl nodded numbly and Tony strolled over to the booth.

Sometimes being a vampire had it’s perks—it made it easier for him to end conversations whenever he grew tired of them.

Tony pushed his hood off his head as he approached his boyfriends. “Really, Clint? Not only do we have to meet on a sunny day in the afternoon, but you pick a place that uses garlic? I have half a mind to sneak into the kitchen and enthrall all of the chefs into throwing out the stuff.” Tony plopped himself into the open spot next to Steve.

Steve automatically lifted his arm and hugged Tony to his side.

Clint picked up a fry from his plate and held it out to Tony. “Would you like some fries with that attitude?”

“I think we already know what Tony wants.” Bucky’s mouth curved into a knowing grin.

Tony didn’t dignify Bucky’s comment with a response. Instead, he leaned into Steve and nosed along his boyfriend’s neck. He felt his teeth elongate as the fresh cooper and spicy scent of Steve’s blood filled his nostrils.

Steve’s arm around him tightened, and a non-human rumble vibrated in Steve’s chest.

“Careful, Steve,” Clint hooked his ankle around Tony’s under the table, “your dragon side is showing, golden eyes.”

Steve’s happy rumble cut off. He coughed and grabbed a glass of water to drink. “Sorry. I like happy mates.”

“And we all know how happy Tony is when you let him bite you.” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows. He draped his arm around Clint’s shoulders. “And to think Tony was complaining just a moment ago.”

“I still am.” Tony  nuzzled Steve. “I’m just multitasking. Why couldn’t we have gone to a coffee shop at least?”

“Because going here is going to have the best outcome.” Clint smiled as he popped a fry into his mouth. “And look, we got fries without you having to hypnotize anyone into not freaking out about Bucky.”

“Our waitress was nervous the whole time she took our order though.” Bucky sighed in frustration.

Being a Bogeyman was no fun when you couldn’t even buy a dishtowel from the dollar store because all of the cashiers were instinctively terrified of you even when you were in your non-nightmare-inducing form.

“That reminds me,” Tony sat up, “do you need me to go anywhere with you this week? You mentioned something about wanting to switch to bouncing at another club.”

“I was, but I intimidated my boss into giving me a raise.”

Steve’s happy rumble picked up again. He was always pleased when one of his mates succeeded at their day jobs. Part of it was him just being happy for his mates, but there was also a more primal part that knew financial success for his mates meant a bigger hoard, which meant a bigger and better nest–a nest that Steve liked to keep his mates in when he was feeling stressed. It wasn’t always easy to deal with—especially for Tony who had a corporation to run when he wasn’t with his boyfriends or sucking blood, but they had all grown to understand and accept each other’s quirks.

“Congrats,” Tony said to Bucky, and leaned into Steve again.

Tony let his eyes go half-lidded as he looked up at Steve then at Bucky and Clint. “Since you three already had a bite to eat, I hope none of you will mind if I help myself. I’m not going out into that sunlight again without feeding first.”

Clint waved off Tony’s concern. “The waitress won’t be back for seven minutes, so you have plenty of time. Bucky and I will keep ourselves occupied.” Clint batted his eyelashes in an exaggerated manner at Bucky. “Right, Bucky?”

Bucky smirked. “I’d be delighted.”

Tony looked to Steve, but Steve had already threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair and was guiding Tony to his throat. “Drink.”

Tony’ fangs peeked out as he smiled. “With pleasure.”


End file.
